


Pinot Noir

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartender Tom lends an ear to a lovely but distraught patron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinot Noir

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt submission
> 
> enjoy :)

I arrived at the bar at 3pm, like I did every day. I deactivated the alarm, and walked through the employee lounge. I continued past the kitchen, and out into the bar itself.

I took my supply pad from the drawer near the register, and started notating what I needed to restock.

Next, I checked the small fridge under the bar, and made a list of what fruits and vegetables I needed for garnishes. As I returned to the back rooms, I left the list in the kitchen.

Hearing the door open, I smiled, checking my watch.

_3:15pm. Right on time, as always._

That would be Luke. Everyone thought he was the owner and business manager. Actually, that’s me. I own this bar, as well as 2 others and a small café.

During my 3 years as an MBA student, I worked in a big firm, and hated every minute of it. The idiotic bureaucracy and immaturity were intolerable. After I graduated, I decided to buy this bar.

Despite how it may seem, I really like being the bartender. During the afternoon, I work on the financial aspects of owning 4 businesses. At night, I do something relaxing. Plus, I really like being around people.

Lately though, there was one particular person…

She first came into the bar 2 Fridays ago. She was a professional of some sort – she had been wearing a black pinstriped suit with a very sheer pink blouse, and insanely high black pumps.

She walked over to the far corner of the bar and sat down.

As I approached her, I noticed the details – she had deep brown hair with lighter highlights, porcelain like skin, and the most brilliant green eyes I’d ever seen.

“Good evening. What can I get for you?” I had asked her.

“Pinot noir, please,” she replied flatly.

I knew then that something was obviously wrong. I poured her wine and placed it in front of her.

“Thank you,” she said without looking up.

“If you need anything else, please just ask. I’m Tom,” I responded.

She merely nodded, and began sipping her wine. She sat there, motionless and uncommunicative for nearly 2 hours. Then she set 20$ on the bar for a 7$ glass of wine, and left.

I couldn’t stop thinking about her all night. I sighed, wishing that at least I could’ve learned her name …

Much to my surprise, and delight, she returned the next night. She sat in the same spot, ordered her wine, and left a few hours later without saying a word.

This went on for a little over 2 weeks.

_You’re an intelligent, successful and fairly handsome man! Suck it up and talk to her!_

“Can I get you a refill?” I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

“Please forgive me for being forward, but you’ve been coming in here for 2 weeks, and I can’t help but notice that you always seem so miserable. Would you like to talk about it?” I inquired.

She glanced around the bar, then back at me.

It was a Wednesday, so it was fairly empty.

I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her until she felt better.

Finally, she spoke. “I’ve been here every night for 2 weeks, and every night you smile warmly at me, and offer to help me. My own friends haven’t even bothered to ask me how I am,” she chuckled sarcastically.

“You know, it’s really slow tonight. I can close the bar early, if you’d like to talk…” I suggested.

“Are you sure your boss won’t get upset?” she asked incredulously.

I laughed. “No, he won’t mind.”

She smiled. _How lovely!_

“Thanks,” she replied, “I’d like that.”

Shortly before 10pm, I announced that there was a problem with the water, and that we’d be closing early. My staff was happy, but not more than me.

My grateful employees were all gone about half an hour later.

I had told my mystery woman to hide in the ladies’ room, and I’d come get her. She was leaning against the sink when I knocked. “You can come out now. Everyone’s gone.”

She opened the door, and my breath hitched.

She had taken her hair down, and removed her jacket. She looked stunning.

I motioned for her to sit down in one of the booths in the back, and headed back to the bar to get us something to drink.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” she yelled.

I turned around. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely…” she replied.

I poured 2 glasses of whiskey, and walked back over to her. I set the glass down in front of her, and sat across from her.

“Thanks,” she said, extending her hand, “I’m Brianna, by the way.”

_God! Her skin is so soft!_

I smiled, and she looked down at her drink.

I wasn’t surprised when she took a sip of the Jameson and grimaced.

I reached around to the adjoining booth and took the glass of wine that I’d placed there.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I think this is what you want,” I said, handing her the Pinot Noir.

“Yes, and no,” she sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I just thought it might help. I’m a good listener, and I won’t judge you,” I said honestly.

She regarded me for a moment, and sighed again.

“I work in this big firm downtown. Two weeks ago, the boss calls me in to his office, and promotes me into a top executive position. When I inquired as to why he chose me, he very clearly explained that he’d been seriously impressed by my hard work, creativity, and effort,” she began.

“Congratulations! Brianna that’s fantastic! So… why are you so upset?” I said.

“Well,” she continued, “everyone, my friends included, believe that I only got the promotion because I slept with the boss.”

“Ah… I so love jealousy and immaturity, don’t you?” I said sarcastically.

“I’ll have you know that I started out as basically a secretary. I had a MBA and no one would hire me because I didn’t have any experience. I worked my way up – I attended conferences and seminars. I even went through the company training program! My boss mentored me; he told me early on he thought I had potential. Only to have them think that the only way I would get this job was through sex!” she finished, exasperated.

I shook my head sadly. “Unfortunately, that’s how a lot of people think.”

She chuckled. “I’m not even his type.”

“Does he prefer tall blondes?” I asked jokingly.

She laughed, much to my delight. “Only if said tall blonde has a penis!”

“Your boss is gay?” I asked, rather shocked.

She nodded. “I only found out because he told me one night, while I was assisting on an important project. No one knows. I know this will sound bad, and I don’t mean it to, but he doesn’t ‘look’ or ‘act’ that way.”

I grinned. “That’s probably better for him.”

“I said the same thing. But it just aggravated me that no one would even consider that my intelligence and strong work ethic were the reasons for my promotion,” she said dejectedly.

“As I said, envious brats. Thank you for telling me. Do you feel better?” I asked hopefully.

“Actually, I feel A LOT better. Thank you,” she replied, smiling brightly at me.

“Would like to know a secret?” I inquired.

“That depends,” she answered.

“On what?” I asked.

“You won’t get in trouble, will you? I’d feel awful if your boss found that you revealed something confidential,” she responded.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Brianna, I AM the boss. I own this bar.”

She just looked at me, stunned. “Seriously?”

I nodded, still smiling.

“So why do work as the bartender?” she asked. Before I could answer, she said, “I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

Impulsively, I reached my hand across the table and placed it on top of hers.

“Business and finance have always intrigued me. As I was pursuing my MBA, I worked for a company similar to the one you work for. I loathed it. The nonsense and stupidity were unbearable.

When I graduated, I decided that I would not work in a situation like that again. So I did some research, and talked with a financial advisor, and decided to buy this place. I also own 2 other bars, and a small café.”

She whistled. “I’m impressed! But you still didn’t answer my question,” she said, somewhat shyly.

I glanced over at her and smiled. “I like people. And sometimes, I get to meet someone… exceptionally lovely.”

She blushed, and I realized that I didn’t want this to end.

“Do you need a refill?” I asked lamely.

She thought for a moment before responding. “No, thank you. I am a bit… chilly though.”

I looked at her, seeing a rather mischievous grin spreading across her face.

I got up and slid into the other side of the booth with her. I slowly put my arm around her shoulders. “Better?”

“That’s a little better,” she said as she pushed at the table. “It’s kind of… tight… with the table…”

“Hmmm… I think I know just the spot…” I said, taking her hand and leading her into the employee lounge.

“Ooh! Am I about to become acquainted with the staff lounge?” she asked cheekily.

“On the contrary. Lord only knows what they do in here! I have a MUCH better place,” I answered as I led her downstairs.

I pulled out keys and unlocked the door to my private office.

She gasped. “Oh my god! This is amazing!”

There was an antique desk and leather chair, a leather armchair, and a very large leather sofa. Three of the four walls were lined with bookshelves, and there was a small bar on the other end.

I slowly closed the door, and as she turned, she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the 2nd night I came into YOUR bar,” she whispered.

“Not the 1st night?” I asked, feigning disappointment.

“What kind of a woman would that make me?” she asked, pulling me close for another kiss.

“The one that I’d been hoping would talk to me for 2 weeks now…” I replied as I slowly removed her jacket.

“Tom…”

“Brianna…”

Those were the last words we spoke for some time.

She rid me of my shirt, and the feeling of her delicate hands on my chest drove me wild.

I was more than pleased upon seeing the pale purple lingerie under her blouse and skirt.

And, I will admit, that I smiled with pride when she moaned as she freed me from my trousers.

I kissed every inch of her as I felt her hands exploring my body. I picked her up and moved us to the sofa.

She yelped as her heated naked flesh came in contact with the cool leather. I quickly pulled her up, and walked over to the cabinet. I retrieved a thin fleece blanket and laid it over the sofa before I gently set her back down.

I crawled over her, but she had other plans for us. No sooner had my hands begun to caress her luscious body, when she pushed me onto my back and climbed on top.

It was my turn to moan as she slid down on top of me, taking me all in. She felt SO good around me, and as she rocked her hips, I let my hands roam over her.

I gripped her hips as I started to get close, and I could feel she was nearly there as well. As my hands moved to her ass, my lips found her breast. That was all she needed to succumb to her pleasure, and I cried out her name as mine followed.

Panting, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us.

She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

“Thank you,” she said breathily.

“For what?” I asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

I could feel her smiling on top of me.

“You certainly did! But I meant for listening. I’d been so unhappy for the past few weeks.”

I smiled as well. “Glad I was able to help. I just wished you’d talked with me sooner. It was painful to see you so distraught.”

She giggled. “Plus, we could’ve been doing this sooner!”

“Ehehehe…”

She propped herself up and looked at me. “I would like to see you again, Tom. And not just because of what we just did.”

“I’d like that too, Brianna. But I do have one condition.”

“Yes?” she asked.

“No more tips. You can… thank me privately… for outstanding service,” I said, winking at her.

“Deal, boss man,” she said before kissing me again...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
